Madurar
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: Llevar algo como una idea o un proyecto a su desarrollo mediante la reflexión… ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había madurado antes que él? TamaxHaruxHika


**Madurar**

"Llevar algo como una idea o un proyecto a su desarrollo mediante la reflexión… ¿Cómo es que ese idiota había madurado antes que él? TamaxHaruxHika"

N/A: Alerta de spoilers sobre el manga (el cual me permito recomendar ampliamente :P)

¿Qué pensaría Kaoru de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Estaría orgulloso de su nivel de reflexión, o asustado de su acoso? Con un bufido dejó caer el lapicero verde que sostenía entre sus labios y lo observó rodar sobre su escritorio.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que todo el Host se mudara a América a continuar sus estudios y pocas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…

Honey y Mori cursaban el sexto semestre de sus carreras, Kyoya y Tamaki el cuarto semestre, y él, Kaoru y Haruhi el segundo. Y las cosas seguían sin cambiar… ¿A qué se refería con eso? Fácil; el tiempo que no estaban en clases lo pasaban juntos con los demás, todos juntos, admirando la maravillosa vida plebeya que llevaban los ciudadanos americanos a diferencia de los japoneses, exasperando a Haruhi con ello… Nadie podría decir que hubiera algo más que simple amistad entre alguno de ellos… Y eso parecía, inconscientemente (tal vez no por parte de Kyoya, pero ya bastante difícil era desenmarañar sus propios sentimientos como para dedicarse también a los del rey de las sombras) todos los integrantes del club deseaban estar juntos, siempre.

¿Haruhi tendría citas con Tamaki? ¿En qué momento tendrían tiempo? Ella estudiaba derecho, mientras Tamaki estudiaba administración de empresas. El tiempo que no estaban en la universidad estaban en el piso que compartían (todo un piso para los siete favoritos del campus) y cuando salían lo hacían en grupo, informando al ausente (porque con diferentes carreras era difícil que todos tuvieran el mismo momento libre) de donde se encontrarían por si podía hacer tiempo y acompañarlos.

¿A dónde lo llevaba esto? Sin duda no a la finalización de su boceto que lo miraba inconcluso desde el escritorio.

Con un suspiro volvió su vista a la ventana mientras veía como las primeras hojas caían ante la brisa del otoño. Sí, todo seguía igual como en Ouran, y al mismo tiempo, nada era lo mismo. Cuando llegó a América junto a su hermano pudo ver en los ojos de su gemelo una preocupación que no externó, si no hablaba de ella no sería tan real ¿verdad? Tal vez el remedio para olvidar a la castaña (su juguete) era mantenerse lejos de ella, lejos de todo lo que pudiera recordársela… pero con todo el host en América su destino no se veía prometedor en Japón (emocionalmente hablando claro, él era un Hitachiin después de todo, su futuro era brillante lo mirara por donde lo mirara). Así que ¿Qué hizo? Empacó sus cosas y marchó tras sus primeros amigos y su primer amor, siempre de la mano de su hermano.

Y no se arrepentía, si bien en un principio fue difícil (dificilísimo) acostumbrarse a la nueva naturaleza de la relación entre Haruhi y Tamaki, no le costó mucho adaptarse a la aparente falta de intimidad que tenía la pareja, suponiendo que aún fueran pareja…

Haruhi era muy reservada (siempre lo había sido) y Tamaki era un idiota que no paraba de hablar (excepto para las cosas que eran realmente importantes, en esos casos se hacía un lío y se guardaba todo para sí). No es que les importara (a él), después de todo eran una relación muy aparte del club (aunque dicho club oficialmente ya no existiera), un cambio en el estatus de su relación no tendría que ser revelado a los demás miembros… ¿verdad?

Incluso después de todo ese razonamiento ¿Qué sacaba de ello? Estaba peor que al comienzo de la tarde sólo que ahora tenía menos tiempo para terminar el boceto que necesitaba para su colección final (mencionó que estaba estudiando modas ¿o no?), seguía sin saber la respuesta a la pregunta original que lo había llevado a toda esa cavilación:

¿Qué había visto Haruhi en Tamaki que en ningún (él) otro encontró?

Había pensado sobre ello infinidad de veces, girando el tema al derecho y al revés, frustrándose pensando en que si fuera Kaoru ya lo habría descifrado y resuelto, pero no era Kaoru, era Hikaru, y después de dos años haciéndose la misma pregunta seguía sin obtener la respuesta…

¿Dinero? Sólo pensarlo hacia que tuviera deseos de abofetearse a sí mismo, ella estaba más allá de los intereses mundanos del resto del mundo. ¿Inteligencia? De ser así se habría quedado con Kyoya y no con el idiota rubio. ¿Dulzura? Honey podría cubrir ese requisito mil veces mejor que Tamaki. ¿Seguridad? Con la cara y el porte de Mori la seguridad era un aspecto totalmente garantizado. Incluso él y Kaoru venían en paquete doble (el romance definitivo de una doncella, según sus propias palabras) pero no… ella había elegido por sobre todos al rubio y era algo que no lograba comprender.

Se levantó del escritorio y pegó su frente contra el frío cristal mientras su mano derecha lo tocaba ausentemente viendo las hojas caer. Por más que se propusiera dejar de pensar en ello y aceptarlo simplemente no podía dejarlo (y sonaba tan masoquista), justo cuando un día se felicitaba por pensar en ello sólo tres veces, al día siguiente se sorprendía pensando por lo menos diez veces en los motivos de la castaña.

Una hoja dorada llamó su atención y no desvió su ambarina mirada de la misma mientras se acercaba al suelo. Como artista en desarrollo que era, había aprendido a mirar aquellas cosas que llamaban su atención y dejar que la inspiración susurrara en su oído. Y cuando la hoja dorada cayó cerca de otras y por la brisa provocada las mismas se arremolinaron a su alrededor fue cuando la verdad se estrelló frente a su cara y quiso abofetearse por desperdiciar dos años de su vida en profundas reflexiones cuando la verdad estaba ahí, delante de sus ojos:

¿Por qué Haruhi se había sentido atraída por Tamaki? Por la misma razón por la cual todos los integrantes del Host lo habían seguido: primero en Ouran y su loca idea de formar un club de anfitriones, después en cada una de las aventuras que ocurrieron durante el mismo, y luego ir a América, otro continente, otro idioma, sólo porque querían estar cerca de él… de su _generosidad_.

Generosidad, uno pensaría que entre ricos la generosidad sería un valor compartido, después de todo, y visto de una manera plebeya (tendría que encontrar la manera de hablarle a Haruhi sobre ese fabuloso descubrimiento, sin contarle como había llegado a él, seguro su corazón plebeyo se llenaría de alegría) el dar a los más necesitados debería ser pan comido para alguien que lo tiene todo… pero no era así.

Porque era otro tipo de generosidad, era apoyar al tercer hijo oprimido a romper las barreras que se le habían impuesto desde su nacimiento. Era abrirle los ojos a un niño hacía la verdad de su ser y hacía el valor de la verdadera fuerza. Era ayudar a que un ser querido no sufriera… y era consolar a un par de niños solitarios con los que nadie quería jugar…

Regresó al escritorio y mientras su mente volaba ante el fascinante nuevo descubrimiento su mano se deslizaba sobre el diseño en su escritorio. Tamaki llevaba una vida siendo generoso con los demás, y eso sin duda era lo que había atraído a Haruhi, _un trazo aquí_ , y hasta a ellos mismos, _un poco de rojo por acá_ , y tal vez para él no fuera alguna de sus virtudes, _una sombra negra por ahí_ , pero ahora que sabía por dónde comenzar el camino se abría brillante ante a él.

 _Y un toque de dorado_. Con una sonrisa tomó su boceto frente a él y lo extendió, sin duda sería su obra maestra, y no sólo por la belleza que demostraba, si no por lo que significaba para él en su interior y la luz que se había encendido en su cabeza.

Tal vez no fuera tan generoso como Tamaki, pero aún tenía una vida para aprender a ser considerado con los demás, tenía tiempo para madurar, y entonces estaría en condiciones de luchar por el amor de la única mujer que había amado. Porque no, él no iba a perder delante de ese idiota…

FIN

Mi primer fic sobre OHSHC (si la abreviación se ve bastante larga imagínense todo el título xD) lloré con el manga sin duda alguna y siento que no fue justo lo que le pasó a Hikaru :'( así que estoy decidida a luchar contra eso con fics... mientras pueda xD como sea... si llegaste hasta aquí, te importaría dejar un review con tu opinión? :3


End file.
